videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparky's Adventure/Multiplayer
This is an overview of the multiplayer features in Sparky's Adventure. General Overview The main game in Sparky's Adventure is a purely single-player experience. However, there is a full side mode dedicated to multiplayer. This side mode consists of many types of games, ranging from simple races to games resembling sports. Multiplayer can be played locally or online with friends or random players. Like the main game, vehicles are utilized in this mode, and the host can set the vehicle options to King's Choice or Player's Choice, which works just like the main game. Hosts can also create Leagues, which are custom sets of games played in a specific order. Leagues can also be shared online and saved so that players can play it later. Different from the main game, vehicles cannot be broken apart or exited outside of the lobby in between games. Also, to differentiate between players, only player one plays as the normal, white Sparky. Other players play as red, blue, green, yellow, pink, brown, and black recolors of him. Games Circuit Although this is technically three games, they are listed under the same section for simplicity. There are three variations of Circuit: Land Circuit, Water Circuit, and Air Circuit. As the name implies, each takes place on a different terrain, and the track design is different as well. Otherwise, the three games are identical to race missions in the main game. The King's Choice vehicle is Pixel Car for Land Circuit, Pixel Boat for Water Circuit, and Pixel Plane for Air Circuit. Combat This is a simple battle game. Each vehicle is given a set amount of health depending on its design, so sleek vehicles tend to have low health compared to bulky ones. Health is reduced when the player is hit with a weapon, rammed, or caught in an explosion from one of the land mines around the arena. When a vehicle's health is reduced to zero, the player who is driving the vehicle loses a point, and if this was caused by another player, they will gain a point. The knocked-out player returns to a safe zone above the arena and can drive back down to continue the game. Whichever player has the most points at the end of the time limit wins. The King's Choice vehicle is Pixel Battle Ram. The vehicle is bulky and made up mostly of Heavy Cubes, with a Laser Cannon in front and a Spring on the bottom. Sumo This is another simple battle game. Rather than reducing vehicle health to zero, the objective is to knock opponents out of the arena while staying in the arena yourself. Much like Combat, when a player is knocked out of the arena, they lose one point, and if this was caused by another player, they will gain a point. Also similar to Combat, a knocked-out player returns to a safe zone above the arena and can drive back down to continue the game. Whichever player has the most points at the end of the time limit wins. The King's Choice vehicle is Pixel Ram. Capture the Flags This is a simple but unique game. The arena is large and expansive, and flags will spawn everywhere. Players can collect flags by driving over them. Whoever has the most flags at the end of the time limit wins. However, if a player is hit with any weapon or rammed, they will drop three of their flags, though they can pick them back up if others don't get to them first. The King's Choice vehicle is Pixel Battle Bike. The vehicle is sleek and made up mostly of Light Cubes, with a Missile Launcher in front.